


Be My Anti-Valentine

by Miracle720



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Self Insert, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, mha - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle720/pseuds/Miracle720
Summary: A two part piece for valentine's day! Feedback/comments are greatly appreciated! Also check out my bnha hc request blog https://plusultranerd.tumblr.com/





	1. Be My Anti-Valentine Pt. 1

Being alone in the dorm’s common area was..strange, for one thing. For starters, it was a weekend so it was odd that no one was down there watching movies or studying or something. Even if it was a weekday, there was often three or four people doing something down there. To top it all off, today was the day you, along with a handful of other students, had decided to hang up some decorations for Valentine’s Day since the plan was to have a little party when the day finally arrived, and yet here you were with a few boxes full of decorations; alone.

You furrowed your brows in confusion before setting the boxes down and leaning up against one of the couches while pulling out your phone. You sent a collective text to Mina, Ochako, and Tsuyu asking where they were and if they were still up for decorating. After a few minutes of getting nothing in return, you messaged both Izuku and Sero to see if maybe they were still coming, especially considering Sero was going to be a huge help with his quirk. With no response from either of the two and still nothing from the rest of your friends, you huffed in a bit of annoyance before tying your hair up and beginning to unbox everything you thought you would need.

Once you got everything open, you connected your phone to the speakers you had brought and began playing some music loud enough for you to hear, but not too loud that you’d get any complaints if anyone was around.

Once you had all of your decorations in sight, you crossed your arms over your chest and tapped your fingers, trying to figure out where to start and what should go where. After a moment, you decided you’d start with the banners since those would be the hardest to get up, and then you’d work your way from there. With a few banners in hand, you dragged the mini ladder you had found over to one of the windows, figuring you could place a banner over each one, before dropping both things. You realized that now you’d need to scavenge for some tape, so you started by going over to the cabinets and drawers and pulling out each one until you found some.

With tape in hand, you made your way back over to the window and climbed up onto the ladder before beginning your work, humming or mumbling out lyrics quietly along with your music as you went. This went on for a little while, the fact that it was a bit hard to keep your balance and hold the banners in place while you taped it down proving to be a bit time consuming. When you stepped down from the ladder to move it over to the next window, however, you weren’t expecting to come face to face with a familiar scowl causing you to yelp and nearly trip over yourself with a hand over your chest.

“What the fuck, dude.” You groaned out, returning the glare Katsuki Bakugo was giving you. His attitude was always so bitter which pissed you off to no end, but sometimes he’d be weirdly pleasant in his own asshole sort of way and that just made you both pissed and confused.

“Where’s Kirishima?” He grunted out in response, his harsh stare never leaving your eyes.

“What? I don’t know, wasn’t my day to watch him.” You responded sarcastically to which he clicked his tongue and moved over to the side when you tried to move past in response.

This was ridiculous, Kirishima was the one who texted him and asked him to come down here to help with something to which he grudgingly agreed to after a bit of pestering and yet he was nowhere in sight and instead, you were here doing whatever the fuck it was you were doing. His eyes traveled up to the few banners you had hung up featuring pink and red hearts or little X’s and O’s. Oh yeah, that bullshit was coming up.

“I said I don’t know where he is.” You spoke up again in a nicer tone than before as you made your way up onto the ladder again and held up the next banner up against the wall. You assumed the only reason he was still standing there quietly was because he hadn’t heard what you had said, but even if that was so it was weird that he was just quietly watching instead of yelling at you to answer him. To be honest, he didn’t really know why you didn’t frustrate him as much as everyone else did either.

When the two of you had first met, he had lumped you in with everyone else as nothing more than people in his way, but as he began to be more open about friendships and whatnot, even if he’d never in a million years admit it, he sort of wanted to be friends with you as well. You weren’t overly powerful or anything, but something about you just set something off in him and it made him uncomfortable. When you talked to him, your words were never hateful no matter how mean he was and you’d even sass him back sometimes, but at the same time you were fine with just having idle conversations here and there with him if he bothered to respond.

Then as time went on, he noticed you getting closer to a few students and forming your own group of friends much as he had, even though he would never call them friends. He wasn’t jealous, he had nothing to be jealous of, you were just another person, but the closer you had gotten to others the more he noticed that tick go off inside of him every time he talked to you or was near you. It wasn’t until he started catching himself wishing he could fit into your life somewhere like that damn gravity chick or the frog girl had that he started to get upset with himself. Surprisingly though, he kept his anger about the situation under wraps simply because it made him uncomfortable. Hating Deku was easy and it wasn’t hard for him to explain so it was no problem letting his anger be well known about that, but with you he didn’t really know what was going on and there was no way in hell he was going to try and talk to someone about it.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time..” He snapped, though his attitude didn’t shine through as brightly this time. After realizing he was basically standing there for no reason, he pulled out his phone before plopping down onto one of the couches and leaving a series of messages to Kirishima asking what the hell he wanted and where the hell he had gone. If anything he might have just been in the bathroom, at least that’s the excuse Bakugo gave himself so he could sit there for a few minutes with you. Why he wanted to do so, he would never know.

You on the other hand were a bit unnerved by the fact that the explosive boy was the only company you had at the moment while you taped up the last end of the banner before climbing down to the floor. You took a few steps back to make sure everything was even before a small smile made its way to your face and you gave yourself a mental pat on the back. Making your way back over to the couches where you had left all the boxes, you eyed Bakugo as he sat scrolling through his phone with that serious look on his face as you placed the tape down. You began rummaging through one of the boxes to find anything else that would need to be hung up before figuring you’d at least try to make the encounter a bit less awkward.

“What do you need Eijirou for?” You asked, still being careful not to actually look up and talk to him face to face to avoid being shouted at.

Bakugo stopped what he was doing, his eye twitching a bit in annoyance. He really hated when you called Kirishima by that name, but Kirishima had mentioned not minding you calling him that once before so Bakugo really didn’t have a solid argument against it. He debated barking out some aggressive response first, but then he thought maybe he should just ignore you so you’d get the hint that he wasn’t there to chat. Unfortunately, everything but his brain seemed to have other plans.

“He said he needed help with something.” He stated flatly, his eyes lifting up from his phone to watch you as you pulled out a few paper wall decorations. Now that he thought about it, it was sort of weird you were down here doing this by yourself. He could have sworn he had overheard some of the other idiots gushing about setting stuff up for whatever lame shit they had planned for Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t a huge fan of sweets and the whole idea of mushy romance made him sick, so the holiday had always been an annoyance in his eyes.

“Oh, well I haven’t seen him down here today.” You hummed while making your way back over to the window to grab the ladder before dragging it back over to the wall opposite of the couch he had been sitting on. Sometimes he was weird around you, but all this quiet despite the music was sort of weirding you out. Regardless, you shrugged off the weird feeling and took a few steps up onto the ladder with a few decorations in hand before letting out a small ‘Oh’ and turning to look back at Bakugo who, oddly enough, was looking at you as well. At least he was, but the moment your eyes met his, his head snapped back down as if there was something incredible on his phone.

“Can you toss me the tape?” You asked, not moving an inch from your spot upon the ladder other than to point at the tape you had forgotten on the couch. You sort of expected him to ignore you or something, but you figured you could at least try to get some help out of him.

Bakugo looked off to the arm of the couch to see the roll of tape, staring at it for a few seconds before picking it up with an annoyed grumble and pushing himself off of he couch to walk it over to you. He would have tossed it like you asked, but if he missed than he’d feel like an idiot. Not that he cared what you thought of him, but still.

“You could have just thrown i-”

“Shut up and take it.” He interrupted while shoving the tape into your hands. You rolled your eyes at his unnecessary attitude before snatching it from him and beginning to take off a few pieces to stick on the wall,but then you had a better idea.

“Hold this.” You snapped before he had the chance to sulk off again and you returned the favor by shoving the wall decorations into his hands. He blinked in mild surprise, but that was soon replaced by anger.

“Do I look like your fuckin’ slave or something?” He retorted, though he didn’t drop the decorations or make any attempt to leave. You were probably too stupid to hang all these up by yourself anyways and if you fell then he’d probably get in trouble since he was the only other person there.

You ignored him and continued taking off pieces of tape, rolling them around each other until they were sticky all around, and sticking them to the wall where you knew you wanted to hang everything. If you knew he was okay with helping, you would have asked in the first place. After a minute or two, you finished up with the tape and heald out your hand to him.

“Give me the purple one.”

“Oi, did you hear what I just said?!”

“Yeah, give me the purple one. Please.” You repeated, though this time in a softer tone with a faint smile on your face. You couldn’t help it, the look he was giving you was just so funny to you for some reason. Maybe it was because he looked like he was ready to deck you at any given time, but he was still patiently holding your decorations in hand.

Seeing you smile at his obvious annoyance did in fact piss him off, but at the same time it made his skin feel a bit hotter than it had seconds before. His jaw set and he scoffed dramatically to make it extra obvious that he wasn’t happy before handing you what you had asked for.

“Thanks!” You exclaimed, beginning to like this ‘just as mean but at least helpful’ version of Bakugo. As you pressed the decoration against the tape on the wall, you realized that you had honestly never had a conversation with Bakugo where it was just you and him, so maybe that was why you hadn’t noticed that he actually wasn’t all that bad to be around. In reality, he was actually different when it was just you and him compared to when it was you, him, and some classmates.

The two of you went on like this for the next few minutes, you requesting whichever piece you wanted and him handing it over with some snotty comment. He actually even made some suggestions, though they came out more as demands or insults to your sense of decoration placement. Once you had finished there, you moved on to a few different places on the wall where you could hang up decorations until you had used them all.

“See? They look so nice! It would be even nicer if you helped put ‘em up without the attitude, Bakugo.”

“Shut up! At least I fucking helped your sorry ass!”

“Right, well there are still a few room decor pieces I wanted to put around, mind helping for a little bit longer?”

He stopped and gave you the most obvious snear he could muster. No way was he gonna continue helping, were you kidding? He already had to waste a bunch of time with this bullshit and he didn’t even like the damn holiday. There was no way he was going to keep letting you use him like this…

“Yeah, fine, whatever..”

God damnit.

“Wicked!” You gave him a thumbs up before putting a hand on his shoulder to help you stay balanced while you stepped down from the ladder. He was glad your back was turned while you made your way over to the last box of decorations because he definitely felt the skin on his cheeks flare up for a second there. It was probably totally unrelated to the feeling of your hand on his shoulder, it was sort of warm in there anyways, but he still didn’t want to risk you seeing it and getting any ideas. Shaking his head, he followed after you and rubbed at his cheeks to make the color disperse just in time for you to whorl around and hand him an armful of cheesy little Valentine’s knick-knacks to which he looked down on in disgust.

“You don’t like Valentine’s Day?” You asked sincerely while scooping up a few things into your own hands. You weren’t a giant fan of the holiday or anything yourself, but you thought it was fun and you had a major sweet tooth so the amount of chocolates and candies around during that time of the year was always an awesome treat. Sometimes you found yourself daydreaming a bit about what it would be like to actually have someone special to share Valentine’s Day with, but you loved your friends just as much as you figured you’d love any boyfriend that lied in your future so you never thought about it too much.

“Who the fuck would. People just start spewing more bullshit than usual, it doesn’t make any sense.” He answered confidently as if he were proud on his apparent stance on the holiday. On second thought, he regretted saying that in fear that maybe you were a big fan and he just made you feel bad. On the third thought, he was just pissed off at how fucking stupid he was for even thinking about how you felt about what he had said.

“Well, It’s not for everyone. Mostly I just love all the candy and stuff, plus it’s all on sale the day after!” You laughed and started making your way around the room and began placing things down on tabletops and other empty spaces. Bakugo’s eyes traveled after you for a few moments, but when he felt that tingly feeling rise in his chest and to his cheeks again, he quickly began placing down the items you had given him on the opposite side of the area.

This was starting to get ridiculous. It was like every little tinge of that shitty feeling he had gotten when the two of you talked in passing at school had gotten a hundred times worse just from spending an hour or so with you alone. Even worse, a part of him that wanted to tell someone about what he was going through was starting to fester inside of him. His racing thoughts made him self consciously pick up the pace and he ended up finishing before you had. Right when he did, he heard the little chime that he knew to be his ringtone ring out from where he had left his phone on the couch. You didn’t see him pick it up or even walk over to the couch, but the sudden explosion seconds later made you jump and turn to see what the hell he was doing, only to see him glaring daggers at his phone like it had just called him a worthless nobody and then kicked his dog.

The text that he received that had literally set him off was from none other than Kirishima, reading “r u having fun yet???”. Suddenly, the reason he had asked for help and then disappeared had made a lot more fucking sense, however the reason for being set up to be around you was still unclear to him. It’s not like he ever told Kirishima about..whatever it is that’s been going on with him in regards to you, but maybe he figured it out somehow…No, that wouldn’t make sense either because even he didn’t know what was going on!! Of course he didn’t know your friends had something to do with this as well, but this whole thing was still really getting on his nerves, however before he had the chance to continue on with his rage, your voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Jeez, you scared the shit out of me Katsuki! And you’re so freakin’ lucky you didn’t just destroy your phone!” You shouted, finishing up with putting the decorations out before making your way over to him.

Bakugo calmed down a bit when he saw you walk up to him, though the slight shock of hearing you use his first name was what really brought him back down to earth. He huffed out the last of his anger, bottling up the rest and saving it for when he got to have a little talk with Kirishima. Besides, if he kept going off then you would have started asking questions he didn’t feel like answering.

“At least I missed all your crappy decorations..” He mumbled, though he looked around to make sure that statement was actually true. As angry as he was for being set up like this, it was so hard to ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he had actually enjoyed himself spending time with you like this. It was…not as shitty as he thought it would be, to put it ‘nicely’ and it wasn’t very often that he actually allowed himself to loosen up and relax a bit like he had today. Well, before receiving that insightful message, that is.

“Well I don’t think anyone would notice one or two things missing anyways.” You laughed while making your way past him before beginning to stack up all the boxes to be pushed off to the side until it was time to put everything away until next year.

“Anyways, I dunno if any of the others told you, but we are gonna be having a little party down here on Valentine’s Day!” You said cheerfully, figuring you might as well invite him while he was here despite his obvious distaste for the holiday. “I know it sounds really lame, but you should come down and hang around for a bit.”

You stepped back again, this time scanning the entire room with your eyes to see if everything looked okay before that same satisfied smile tugged at the corners of your lips and you turned to see what Bakugo had to say in response.

Looking you in the eyes, Bakugo realized that if you started giving him that face every time you asked for something, he was in serious fucking trouble. But then again, he’d been in trouble since he met you and he didn’t even know it, so with a sigh and defiant crossed arms, he answered in the only way he knew he wouldn’t completely regret later.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it..”


	2. Be My Anti-Valentine Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly appreciated! Also check out my bnha hc request blog https://plusultranerd.tumblr.com/

Valentine’s Day had come around the corner much quicker than you had expected, but unfortunately for you that wasn’t exactly a good thing. You had totally forgotten that you had been put in charge of getting a few bags of candy for the party during the weekend and now you would have to rush over to the store to get some after school. On top of that, candy was always the most expensive when you bought it the day of. At least Mina was nice enough to remind you while you were getting changed out of your hero costumes and now you only had to sit through one last class before you could leave. However, unbeknownst to you, you weren’t the only one who had the party that was coming up in a few hours on your mind.

Bakugo hadn’t meant to let your little encounter infect his brain like it had, he really hadn’t, but he just couldn’t fucking help it. He thought that after he got done yelling at a sheepish yet satisfied looking Kirishima and got everything off his chest, he could forget about the whole thing and go back to being able to push all his thoughts and weird feelings about you to the back of his mind. He was tragically wrong. Before, he was just catching himself thinking about little things about you or self consciously staring at you in some sort of haze, but now on top of that he was starting to think more about what exactly he was going to do with these emotions. He still didn’t even know exactly what was going on which, dare he say it, scared him. He was afraid of exploding and doing or saying something stupid just because he was confused. If he had settled on anything, whether he wanted to or not, it was the fact that for whatever reason, he cared about how you saw him.

Even though he did seem to…care about you to some extent, that didn’t make you completely safe from his usual angst. In fact, you hadn’t stopped tapping your fingers since the moment you had sat down in your assigned seat and it was seriously starting to piss him off. Maybe no one else noticed it, but the repetition and the soft thumping of your fingers had drawn his attention. If anything, it was actually a good thing because for what felt like the first time all day, his attention was focused on something about you that he didn’t like. The only thing he could think of that could have made today so irritating for him was the fact that everyone else had been talking about today’s holiday all day. It wasn’t like whatever he was feeling had any connection whatsoever to the main focus of Valentine’s Day or anything, but the general overly friendly vibe was setting him off in a way.

Before anyone in class 1 - A knew it, it was finally time to head back to the dorms and you were the first to start packing up all of your things and the first out the door. Once you had finally made it down to the main entrance, however, you slowed to a steady pace when you realized you couldn’t figure out where you had put your wallet. You knew you had it because you made sure to put it in your bag the night before, you just didn’t know where. After a moment, you stopped dead in your tracks and started full on tearing through your book bag while grumbling under your breath and you didn’t stop until you felt someone bump into your back rather harshly a minute later.

When you looked up to see who it was, both you and Bakugo stared at each other with an odd sense of surprise for a few seconds as if it wasn’t normal to run into one another at school, literally. After the initial surprise, however, his attitude was quick to settle back in.

“Don’t go stoppin’ in the middle of the way like that, dumbass.”

You opened your mouth to retort sarcastically, but you knew this time he was actually right, even though he could have said so without the snarkiness.

“Yeah, sorry.” You mumbled, moving a few steps off to the side before looking back down into your bag and shaking your head upon seeing your wallet sitting in plain sight in one of the open pockets.

At the moment, you weren’t too sure what to do about Bakugo. Your experience with him helping you over the weekend with decorating was surprisingly pleasant and part of you wanted to spend some time with him again to see if your brain was just tricking you or if he really was fun to be around. Just the thought of it made you cringe at yourself a little bit, how could you think such a jerk made good company? No matter what you thought or how much you wanted to deny what you had been thinking, you knew you wouldn’t stop thinking about it until you knew for sure, so in a moment of either bravery or stupidity, you decided to test your luck and did a little half jog to catch up to him again until you were walking side by side.

“Would you go to the store with me?” You asked innocently enough, not really wanting him knowing this was sort of just a test to see if he really was just a dick.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’d go to the store with me. It shouldn’t take that long, I just need to pick up a few bags of candy for the party.”

The confused look on his face made you question what the hell was so complicated about your question. Was it really that much of a bad idea just to ask him to take a twenty minute trip with you? The answer was yes, but not because the answer should have been an obvious ‘no’. It was only bad to ask, in his eyes, because now he really didn’t know what to say or do. The last time the two of you had spent time together was because of some “convenient” bullshit that just happened to put you two in the same place at the same time, but this time you were actively asking to spend time with him and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. The obvious answer would be that it was good if someone wanted to spend time with another person, but to him it was just such a damn foreign thing to him that he didn’t know what to do except let his usual gruffness take over.

“What the fuck do you need me to go for.”

“Well..” You stopped and huffed, becoming frustrated now that he asked you a question that you didn’t have an appropriate answer for. “Nevermind, see you later, if you show up.” You finished, picking up your pace again before adjusting the strap of your bag on your shoulder. That was a dumb idea anyways, figuring out Bakugo was, or should have been, the last of your concerns anyways.

Bakugo’s brows furrowed at your answer and for half of a second, his lips just barely parted in a silent gasp of surprise. It was childish and narcissistic, but he wasn’t used to his rude responses having consequences with you. Usually you would just respond with a snippy comment of your own or try to change the subject or something. Then again, you were really the only person that made him care about how his words impacted you. After a moment of watching you make your way down the street, it was his turn to pick up the pace until he was walking a step or two ahead of you just so you wouldn’t be able to see his face after giving into your request.

“Are you def? I never said I wasn’t going..” He grumbled under his breath as if he knew it sounded like total bullshit.

You stopped for a second before smiling and shaking your head in response to his statement. The rest of the way to the little corner store was surprisingly quiet from his end, but you had things on your mind about him that you didn’t want to discuss anyways so you didn’t really mind the comfortable silence. You didn’t prompt any sort of response from him until you had actually made it into the store and started stacking up a few bags of candy into his begrudgingly open arms as you made your way around and picked out what you liked along with what you thought the others might like.

“Why do I feel like we’ve talked about me not being your damn slave before.”

“If you’re willingly helping than it doesn’t make you my slave, Katsuki.” You answered flatly, placing one more bag into his arms before standing up right and giving him a cheerful smile before making your way over to the check out.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, but he was actively trying very hard to push the heat that was threatening to rise to his cheeks back down with sheer will alone since he couldn’t use his hands to rub at his face this time. You took a moment to take all the bags from his hands and place them down at the checkout counter before pulling out your wallet while the young cashier checked each one before giving you the price. Handing over the cash, you waited patiently before getting your change back along with two plastic bags filled with candy. With a quick ‘Thank you’ from you and some kind of appreciative grunt from Bakugo, the two of you were on your way again back up the hill to make it back to the dorms.

“Y’know, the only reason I agreed to pay for the candy was because I knew I’d get to keep all the leftovers.” You said with a soft laugh. You were in a good mood, maybe it was the holiday or maybe it was because you felt like you were actually getting to know Bakugo a bit more, but either way you felt happy enough to want to try and start a conversation now.

He grunted in response, but to your surprise he actually leaned over to wiggle one of the bags out of your hand and take it into his own, not even daring to look at you while doing so. It was sort of cute in a way, the way he tried so hard to act all tough and mean even when he was doing something uncharacteristically kind. Part of you wished you could record or take a picture of this side of Bakugo just so you had proof that he was more than just his hard exterior.

“So you mean you’re just going to that shit fest for the free sweets.”

“Wh- That is not what I said! And they wouldn’t be free for me anyways ‘cause I’m the one who bought the candy!” You yelled in response to his sly comment, but seeing a smirk form on his face after your lively response put a smile on your face as well. You had always been the one comfortable, or stupid, enough to initiate conversations and whatnot with him and you wanted him to feel just as comfortable with you. In your eyes, this was a good start.

The two of you went back and forth with making little comments or jabs at one another every few minutes until you had finally made it back to the dorms. The party wasn’t for an hour or so, but there were already a few people in the commons setting up snacks and drinks. Bakugo handed the other bag off to you before shoving his hands into his pockets and wordlessly walking off, not wanting to say any sort of goodbye in fear that it would come out as ‘See you at the party’. His mouth had gotten pretty good at betraying his thoughts.

On his way back to his room, he was left yet again with that weird empty and angry feeling upon noticing that, once again, he had enjoyed your company way more than he should. You on the other hand felt the opposite, you were really happy that you ended up liking having him around. In was a fun and warming feeling to connect with someone and in your eyes it just meant that the two of you could only grow closer from there. Either way, your thoughts on him would have to wait as you heard Ochako calling you over to get your attention to get started. You quickly made your way over to her and apologized for being a little late, confessing you had forgotten to get the candy sooner, but she simply waved it off and handed you a few large plastic bowls to fill and set around the room before going back to whatever she was helping Mina with.

After opening up all the different bags of candy and pouring them out into each of the bowls, you checked up on everyone else to see if they needed anything before heading back up to your room to finally change out of your uniform and relax for a little bit before the party actually started. Eventually your thoughts had wandered back to Bakugo, but this time it was more out of concern. Now that you had time to think about it, you never really asked anyone else if they even wanted Bakugo to be at the party anyways and you just went ahead and invited him. The chances of him actually showing up were slim, but still, if he did show up and turned out to be a total party pooper than you’d be the one who felt guilty for ruining everyone else’s fun. This led you to think about how you wished he would act around the others in the same way he acted around you, which then prompted you to think what exactly had set you apart from everyone else enough to be shown such a separate side of him.

He wasn’t the only one being different though, you yourself had to admit that your thoughts had been pretty occupied by him as well. You couldn’t tell if it was curiosity, confusion or..something else, but it had been like this for the past few days and it was starting to make you antsy to figure it all out. With a sigh, you resigned yourself to scrolling through your phone as a temporary distraction for the next half hour or so until you got a text from Tsuyu saying the festivities had begun. Even if your mind was a bit fuzzy, it wasn’t going to stop you from enjoying a perfectly good Valentine’s Day with your friends, so with a huff you pulled yourself out of bed and put a smile on your face before making your way downstairs to join your friends.

The commons area was even more lively than usual and you couldn’t help but be filled with a sense of pride upon seeing how nice your decorations looked again. It didn’t take long for you to join Ochako, Izuku, and Iida at the snack table that had been set up and from there the three of you moved from one group to the next, laughing and eating and just enjoying your time together. Izuku and a few of the other boys were nice enough to bring around a couple games as well, however when Kaminari hopefully suggested spin the bottle you all heavily declined. There was no doubt that most students probably had someone in the class that they at least found attractive, but you all made the mutual decision to play twister to play it safe.

You, unfortunately and sort of pathetically, got out in less than a minute after being asked to start with Tsuyu and you had to do the walk of shame to sit on the couch and watch, though you were pretty sure no one would be able to beat her flexibility so you weren’t too mad about it. Plus, it was when you were seated by yourself watching Kaminari argue that Kirishima was using his quirk to cheat that Bakugo had actually sulked downstairs to join you. You were more than surprised when you felt the couch depress a bit next to you only for the spot to be filled by none other than Bakugo himself. He was..quiet, and looked pretty indifferent to the whole thing, but that didn’t last long once more people started to notice he was actually there. Before you even got the chance to thank him for joining you all, both Sero and Mina had practically attacked him with screams of amazement at the fact that he had come, to which he yelled back that he was only there because he had nothing better to do and that everyone was too damn loud for him to enjoy some time alone to relax. This lead to an onslaught of teasing and before you knew it, things actually felt like the whole party was really alive. While it often wasn’t super positive, Bakugo did have a way of bringing energy wherever he went and that was something you admired about him.

Upon some further speculation, he had found there were things he admired about you as well. Hell, that was part of the reason he was even participating in this shit fest. Thinking of that, the only reason he had come down here was so that he could see you, and he hadn’t even gotten the chance to say a single word to you before he began to get pestered to play this stupid game. God, was he really at a point where he could flatout admit to himself that he’d go through some bullshit just to hang out with you? There was definitely something wrong with him. Regardless, he couldn’t really take it back now, so he successfully shoved off his ‘friends’ until they went back to watching the game.

“This is stupid.”

You couldn’t help but snort at his oh so classy introduction. Now that you knew he wasn’t an asshole through and through, his rude comments weren’t as impactful as they used to be.

“And yet here you are. C’mon, you have to at least admit the decorations are pretty awesome.” You responded, a smile still on your face. You were happy enjoying your friend’s company earlier, but you were even more happy now that he had shown up. It was just so unexpected and you had been not-so-secretly really hoping he was going to show.

He couldn’t really deny your statement, knowing damn well he helped with the decorating so he couldn’t diss it without dissing himself in the process.

“You’re the one who asked me, it’s not like I could say no..” He grumbled out, thinking at first that it was a pretty fair comeback. However, when he saw that wide eyed look on your face and repeated what he had said in his head, he realized it was hardly much of a comeback.

His figure immediately stiffened when he saw that sweet smile creep onto your face and for the first time, he couldn’t fight the blush that rose to his face. His jaw set and he swallowed intensely, the fact that his feelings were starting to come out into the open making him unsure of himself. When the two of you stayed quiet for a moment after his daring words, he averted his eyes and scooched over a bit, thinking maybe it would help to not be sitting directly next to you. Maybe it was the lively atmosphere or some stupid instinct or something, but he was starting to get an idea as to just what this feeling he’s been dealing with really was, and he wasn’t happy with it.

“Yeah well, It wouldn’t have been as fun without you, so thanks for coming, Katsuki.” You spoke softly before playfully punching him on the shoulder. You couldn’t even lie to yourself and say seeing the almighty Katsuki Bakugo red in the face wasn’t one of the cutest things you had ever witnessed. Hell, you could get used to seeing him like this every day if you could, but he seemed to brush off your thanks and continue to avoid your eyes, his cheeks only deepening in color. In this moment, for him, it was like everything he had been feeling over the past month or so was trying to burrow it’s way out of his chest all at once, and honestly he was sort of getting tired of fighting it. So, in a last ditch, spur of the moment, idiotic effort, he turned to you and decided for once to just let his grumpy little heart do the talking.

“If you’re so fuckin’ obsessed with having me around, then we might as well just start going out more often before you start complaining.”

For a second, you had to stop and look at him with furrowed brows to make sure you had actually heard him correctly. These past few days when you had hinted at him coming to the party repeatedly, you were only doing so because you figured being around you and everyone else was a chore to him and that it was something he had to be pestered about. Now here you were, listening to him essentially asking to spend time with you. It was your turn to try, and fail, to conceal the pink that was dusting your cheeks. Apparently, he was a lot further along in figuring out his feelings than you were and now you were the unsure one. It wouldn’t really be a date, right? No, he just suggested hanging out, that doesn’t automatically make it a date…right?

While you were arguing with yourself in your head for what felt like hours, Bakugo apparently had lost his patience, but in reality it was just his persona and confidence deflating a bit upon seeing your face and thinking he had just totally blown his chances for whatever it was he was aiming for. Ah, fuck it, he couldn’t even tell himself he didn’t know what he wanted with you. He wanted to at least get the chance to go on a date with you and that was that.

“Nevermind, forget it-”

“What? No way!” You shouted before calming down, knowing you didn’t really have to yell in his face to get your point across. With a nervous laugh, you shook your head and continued on.

“I mean, you’re right…for once. We should go out some time.”

Your initial sarcasm made him let out a sigh, his posture becoming a lot less tense upon hearing your agreeal. He still hadn’t figured everything out, and really neither had you, but both of you were hoping that having the other along for the ride would make things a little easier.

“All right then… I guess we’ll have to figure some shit out some time.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a last ditch effort to save some of his pride. You on the other hand just smiled and nodded your head enthusiastically, knowing that this was the start of something, you’d just have to figure out what that something was somewhere along the way.

“Yeah, I guess we will.”


End file.
